


When In London...

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, On the shores, and fluffy, im really bad at tagging shhh, in the water, its cute, late night dip, request, vv fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: Jack takes Mark out on a date before he leaves in a few days. To say the least, it was memorable.





	When In London...

**Author's Note:**

> requested thru my Tumblr.

[You can also check out my septiplier fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/works) tho...]

  “Maarrk!” Jack shouted from the front door, checking his watch to see they were going to be late for their reservation.

  “I’m coming!” Mark shouted. Jack tapped his foot impatiently on the floor before seeing Mark appear, looking as fresh as ever in a fancy shirt and pants. “Eh? Aren’t I hot?”

  “Yeah, we’re also late,” Jack grumbled as he grabbed Mark’s coat and tossed it to him before he exited their front door.

 Getting into the car, Jack started the engine and waited for Mark to get inside and settle himself in. He buckled his seat belt and nodded his head once Jack began to pull out of their driveway and drive off into the night.

 Some cheesy pop song was on the radio and Jack focused on the traffic as he drummed his fingers to the beat. Mark stared out the window and watched the city lights of London slip by.

  “Gosh, I will never get over this view,” Mark mumbled as Jack smiled. He was ecstatic to find out that Mark was going to stay with him over the summer break. It made Jack’s heart melt and it made him even happier that Mark agreed to stay a little longer.

  “If you moved here with me, you can see it more often.”

 Jack was attempting for a joke but he knew what Mark would say. Jack tried not to dwell on it and refocused his time on their night. It would be their last Friday night together and Jack wanted it to be special. Mark left next Tuesday.

  “SO where’s this ‘oh-so fancy’ restaurant you keep talking about,” Mark asks, looking over at his beloved as he drives.

  “Well it’s by the shore, it’s really nice and fairly expensive. But it’s okay, the seafood menu is extremely delicious and they have these amazing pasta sauces,” Jack says before going out on a full-blown explanation on the restaurants history and food.

 Some would say that Jack’s constant conversation could be a hassle, but it’s all Mark could wish he could listen to often times. His voice could drone on for hours and Mark would just fall deeper and deeper in love with him for it. Upon finally arriving there, a waiter led them to their table and they sat down, it was outside but the night air was fresh. Mark stared at the waves lapping over on the sand not too far from them and Jack stopped his talking, watching Mark’s awestruck gaze fall onto the sea.

 Jack smiled, watching his eyes almost twinkle at the sight of the water. Jack often times would get just as entranced as Mark was when it came to the sea. 

 The waiter passed by multiple times to get their drinks and orders. A bottle of champagne was brought in an ice bucket, the couple toasted to Mark’s trip to Britain and their silence was comfortable enough that they enjoyed it.

 Once the food was brought, Mark’s mouth watered at the sight. Jack laughed as he began to engulf himself on his food and Jack took his time. Midway through his meal, Mark noticed Jack was being patient and Mark followed his league. Jack continued to speak about the restaurant and many others that dotted the coastlines. Mark asked a few questions here and there, tossing in a few jokes to lighten up the mood.

 The night grew darker by the passing minutes and the waiters reminded them they’d close soon. Mark pushed away his half-eaten desert and patted his stomach. Jack chuckled and finished it for him.

  “This was nice,” Mark said, as they walked along the shore with bare feet and shoes and coats in their arms.

  “Yeah, it really was,” Jack whispered as they walked together. The crabs and smaller critters that scuttled along the glistening sand would scatter or clutter into the water or onto the rocks. The two men would just pass by and they wouldn’t even dare run away as if it were a natural occurrence. 

 The moonlight reflected off the water and beckoned them to grow closer to it. At some point, Mark began to tug off his shirt and belt and Jack stared at him.

  “What in the hell are you doing?” Jack asked.

  “Let’s go for a swim!” Mark exclaimed as he tugged off his socks and began making his way in his underwear toward the water. Jack sighed and laid their belongings on a rock as he followed suit.

  Wading into the water to reach Mark who stood on his toes to stare at the shining expansion of sea, Jack intertwined their fingers in the water and Mark stared at him now.

 The water was absolutely freezing but they didn’t shiver as much as they should because of how deeply in love they were. The way the water would push against them and the feeling of sand underneath their feet. Mark’s hazel eyes were almost black casted from the shadows of his brow and Jack’s bright blue eyes had darkened along with the sky. 

  “How did I get so lucky with you?” Mark asked, brushing a stray hair from Jack’s head.

  “You didn’t,” he whispered in reply as he moved closer and brought them into a kiss. It was slow, passionate, almost like they were too scared to go further but also brave enough to not stop.

 Mark’s lips tasted like the chocolate pastry he had eaten earlier and Jack’s had a faint of the champagne they drank. Mark brought up a hand to Jack’s cheek and caressed him there. Their bodies weren’t far from each other, but they weren’t flush against one another. The passion and fire that grew in their hearts fought against the cold water that made their knees shiver. 

 Upon breaking apart, Mark stared at Jack, and likewise. Their breaths mingled and they smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

 They slowly made their way back out of the water and made their way back to Jack’s car, their clothes damp as they settled in and drove back to Jack’s home. The drive was quiet and Mark held Jack’s hand in the process. 

  “I love you, you know that?” Mark said. Jack smiled and his heart ached.

  “Of course. I love you more though.”

 Mark chuckled.

  “Doubtful.”


End file.
